A POS terminal is used to process items presented for purchase by a customer. The POS terminal includes a computer and peripherals used to identify each of the items presented for purchase. The computer determines the price for each item and uses one or more peripherals to process a payment once all items have been presented for purchase. An assisted POS terminal is operated by a trained cashier. During a transaction, the cashier processes each item while the customer views transaction information on a customer display. As each item is processes, the customer display provides price information and one or more details about the item, such as quantity, weight, description or sales information. Once all items have been processed, the customer interacts with the cashier and/or a payment peripheral to pay for the items, which ends the transaction when the payment is confirmed.
The POS terminal uses the customer display to provide information to the customer and uses other peripherals to receive input from the customer which may also be displayed on the customer display. Once the transaction is complete, some of the information displayed on the customer display may be printed on a receipt and presented to the customer. However, some of the information on the customer display is lost once the transaction is complete because it is not practical to print the information on a paper receipt. The value of some information is dependent on it surviving past the end of the transaction. Therefore, just placing the information on the customer display is not a viable method of communicating it to the customer. In other cases, some information is not even displayed on the customer display because is has little or no present value and is only useful if it can survive past the end of the transaction.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved way of communicating with the customer.